disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is the most famous and popular of all Disney characters and the very, very main protagonist. Over the years Mickey has become an icon and the symbol of the Walt Disney Company. Fancifully estimated as standing 2 ft 3 in (69 cm) and weighing 23 pounds (10 kg), Mickey rapidly rose to the pinnacle of American culture, being more widely recognized overseas than any other American icon but the U.S. flag. For over eighty years, he has signified The Walt Disney Company, animation, goodwill, fun, laughter and most of all Walt Disney himself. It was said by Lillian Disney, his wife, that over the years, Mickey and Walt grew together and were mirrors of each other's personality. They both started off mischievous and cheeky, but as they grew older preferred to step out of the spotlight and observe others work their magic. President Jimmy Carter once said; "Mickey Mouse is the symbol of goodwill, surpassing all languages and cultures. When one sees Mickey Mouse, they see happiness". Mickey's 3-circle silhouette serves as the logo for most of Disney's subsidiaries, save for the ones that don't carry the 'Disney' or 'Walt Disney' label. Andy Warhol's portrait The Art of Mickey Mouse used Warhol's famous pop art techniques on the classic mouse. Ever since his creation, Mickey Mouse has been known as the world's most famous cartoon character. Personality Mickey's personality has had one of the biggest changes in Disney history. In his first cartoon, Plane Crazy, Mickey was mischievous, rude and foolish. Walt's character was unpopular to this and was changed to a more heroic character. As a result, Mickey became heroic and comical. Mickey will save almost anyone in danger, especially Minnie Mouse, his leading lady. Mickey and Minnie's relationship has had many troubles in it throughout the years, but the duo always seem to work things out. Although his personality changed, Mickey still kept his aggresive personality shown mostly in the presence of his rival, Mortimer Mouse. Mortimer was Minnie's love before Mickey and will do anything to get her back. Mickey and Mortimer both hate each other and usually battle for Minnie's affections. Mickey's popularity led to a rivalry with Donald Duck. Mickey has no clue about the rilvary and always counts Donald as one of his best friends. Mickey sees Goofy as a close friend and personal sidekick. Mickey and Goofy both have forgetful personalities which usually land the two in much trouble. Mickey's absoulute best friend is his dog Pluto. Mickey and Pluto had much trouble in their relationship mostly due to Pluto causing trouble. Creation and Debut Mickey was originally created as a replacement for Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, an earlier star created by the Disney studio. Oswald had been created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks for Charles Mintz of Universal Studios. In fact, Mickey closely resembled Oswald in his early appearances. However, Disney received an unpleasant lesson when he asked Mintz for a larger budget for his popular Oswald series: in reply, Mintz fired Disney and Iwerks and taken all of Disney's artists to draw Oswald, to which Mintz and Universal owned the rights. From that point on, Disney made sure that he owned all rights to the characters produced by his company. Oswald would eventually return to the Disney fold in 2006 as part of a trade between NBC Universal and Disney, with NBC getting the contract of sports announcer Al Michaels as compinsation. In fact Mickey and Oswwald are brothers, since Oswald was the first cartoon, he is the older brother making Mickey the younger brother. Mickey & Oswald will be soon be in Epic Mickey coming November 30, 2010. In order for Walt and his older brother and business partner Roy to keep their company active, new characters had to be created to star in their subsequent animated shorts. One day, during a train ride, Walt desperately wanted to come up with a money-making character to replace the one he lost, Oswald, whom he loved dearly. He had visions of a mouse in the back of his head (he had previously made silent cartoon shorts with animated mice). He wanted to name his new creation Mortimer Mouse, but his wife Lillian Marie Bounds thought the name was too pretentious, so she suggested he change it to Mickey Mouse which he did. The name Mortimer would later be used for a character in a Mickey cartoon, that oddly enogh, became a new rival for Mickey. It has been suggested that Walt Disney was influenced by an actual mouse that he almost tamed by feeding it crumbs on his desk at the Laugh-O-Gram Studio. Mickey and Minnie Mouse (Mickey's flapper girlfriend) debuted in the cartoon short Plane Crazy, first released on May 15, 1928. The short was co-directed by Walt Disney and Iwerks. Iwerks was also the main animator for this short, and reportedly spent six weeks working on it. Hugh Harman and Rudolf Ising were credited for assisting him; these two had already signed their contracts with Charles Mintz, but he was still in the process of forming his new studio and so for the time being they were still employed by Disney. This short would be the last they animated under this somewhat awkward situation. The plot of Plane Crazy was fairly simple. Mickey is apparently trying to become an aviator in emulation of Charles Lindbergh. After building his own aircraft, he proceeds to ask Minnie to join him for its first flight, during which he repeatedly and unsuccessfully attempts to kiss her, eventually resorting to force. Minnie then parachutes out of the plane. While distracted by her, Mickey loses control of the plane. This becomes the beginning of an out-of-control flight that results in a series of humorous situations and eventually in the crash-landing of the aircraft. A non-anthropomorphic cow that briefly becomes a passenger in the aircraft is believed to be Caroline Cow making her debut. Plane Crazy apparently failed to impress audiences, and to add insult to injury, Walt could not find a distributor. Though understandably disappointed, Walt went on to produce a second Mickey short: The Gallopin' Gaucho. It would not be until Mickey's third, probaly most famous, and first sound cartoon Steamboat Willie, that Mickey began to gain the popularity that he has today. In fact, Steamboat Willie was so popular that Walt made it's release date, November 18, 1928, Mickey's birthday. Mouse in Transition Mickey Mouse entering Depression Era The twelfth and last Mickey short released during the year was Jungle Rhythm, first released on November 15, 1929. Mickey is seen in a safari somewhere in Africa. He rides on an elephant and is armed with a shotgun. But the later proves to be problematic soon after Mickey finds himself standing in between of a lion and a bear. Mickey proceeds to play music to calm them down. During the rest of the short, various jungle animals dance to Mickey's tunes. The tunes vary from the previously mentioned "Yankee Doodle" and "Turkey in the Straw" to Robert Burns' "Auld Lang Syne" (1788), Johann Strauss' "The Blue Danube" (An der schönen, blauen Donau - 1867) and Queen Liliuokalani of Hawaii's Aloha `Oe - 1878. This was the first Mickey short to be released during the Great Depression. Mickey's efforts as an entertainer to the jungle can be seen as representative of a function often credited to him. To provide relatively cheap but much needed entertainment to the audiences of the period of Jimmy Durante. Later Mickey Mouse History 1930-1950 In his earliest cartoons Mickey was often mischievous and the cartoons sometimes used outhouse humor. As the series became more popular, Disney decided to change his best-known character into a well meaning everyman, and creating mischief was thereafter left to other characters. From 1930 until 1950, though the numbers of the comic creators that worked on Mickey increased, the most popular version (considered the "classic" version today) was that of Floyd Gottfredson, who developed Mickey's character, adopted characters from the cartoons, and created many others. Since 1950 the most popular version of Mickey has been that of Italian creator Romano Scarpa, who has further developed Gottfredson's characters and has added many of his own. Mickey's most well known supporting characters are his girlfriend, Minnie Mouse; his dog, Pluto; and his best friends, Goofy and Donald Duck and his girlfriend Daisy Duck. By his older sister Amelia Fieldmouse Mickey has two nephews, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse. In 1929, Disney created the original Mickey Mouse Club for fans of his character and cartoons, which later formed the basis for a popular 1950's television show (with follow-ups of the same name in the 1977 and 1989). Mickey has starred in the theatrical feature film: the "Mickey and the Beanstalk" segment of Fun and Fancy Free (1947). He has also starred in two half-hour theatrical featurettes, Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983, screened in front of a re-issue of The Rescuers) (1990, screened in front of The Rescuers Down Under). Many television programs have centered around Mickey, such as the recent shows Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse. For many years, Mickey Mouse has served as the mascot for The Walt Disney Company, alongside Jiminy Cricket and Tinkerbell. Recent Popularity On November 18, 1978, in honor of his 50th anniversary, he became the first cartoon character to have a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. The star is located on 6925 Hollywood Blvd. Throughout the decades, Mickey Mouse competed with Warner Bros.' Bugs Bunny for animated popularity. But in 1988, in a historic moment in motion picture history, the two rivals finally shared screen time in the Robert Zemeckis film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Only three people have regularly provided the voice for Mickey (not including theme park attractions and parades), Walt Disney from 1928 to 1947, James MacDonald from 1948 to 1983, and Wayne Allwine, from 1977 until his death in 2009, who first voiced the Mouse in Mickey's Christmas Carol in 1983. Hallmark greeting card illustrator Bret Iwan was chosen to represent the new voice of Mickey, starting with a Mickey toy. He has also done Mickey for Disney Cruise Line promotions, and he is featured in the Disney On Ice: Celebrations ice show. Mickey's most recent theatrical cartoon was 1995's short Runaway Brain, while in 2004 he appeared in the made-for-video features The Three Musketeers and the computer-animated Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. As of 2010, Mickey is the star of Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney series Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Mickey served as the Grand Marshal of the Tournament of Roses Parade on New Year's Day 2005, as part of the kickoff of the "Happiest Homecoming on Earth", celebrating Disneyland's 50th Anniversary. In 2009 Mickey has reappeared in balloon form in the famous Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, dressed as the captain of the Disney Cruise Line. In 2010, three dozen Mickey statues were used to promote the Major League Baseball All-Star Game, which was played in Anaheim, California, adorned with insignias of the teams. In video games Disney Parks Ever since Disneyland first opened in 1955, Mickey and the gang have been an important part of the Disney theme park experience. Today, they can be seen everyday in shows, parades, and meet-and-greet opportunities at all 11 Disney theme parks worldwide. Classic cartoons staring the beloved characters are also screened in the Main Street Cinema at Disneyland and the Town Square Exposition Hall at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. Back in Disneyland's old Adventure Thru Inner Space, most of the molecules were shaped around Mickey heads. Fantasmic! Mickey appears in the nightime spectacular Fantasmic! In the show Mickey is the hero and must save the world of Disney from a group of Disney Villains led by The Queen. Mickey first appears at the very beginning as he is conducting water and expressing his powerful magic. Mickey is then taken into the cave of Wonders by Jafar, who turns into a snake in order to kill Mickey. Mickey then rubs the lamp (believing Genie will come and help) and it turns Jafar into a powerful Genie. Next Mickey must battle Maleficent as a dragon. Mickey uses the sword in the stone to defeat Maleficent and the villains. Mickey then transforms into a sorcerer and express fireworks and water. Mickey then says Some imagination huh?, and with Mickey's famous laugh he disappears and the show ends. Mickey's PhilharMagic In Mickey's Philharmagic Mickey conducts an orchestra with the help of his sorcerer hat. Donald Duck accidntally lose the hat and goes through some of Disney's most famous films. Mickey retrieves the hat and puts an end to the trouble Donald starts. Dream Along with Mickey Mickey appears as the main character in Dream Along with Mickey. Mickey and Friends celebrate the world of dreams and try to help Donald realize people do believe in dreams. In the end Donald helps Mickey defeat Maleficent along with her henchmen Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. Catchphrases Mickey like Donald and Goofy has many catchphrases. Some of Mickey's most famous catchphrases are Hey Everybody,'' See ya Real Soon and ''Hot Dog. Some of his other well known catchphrases are Golly and Oh my gosh!. Filmography Gallery Steamboat-willie.jpg|Mickey in his first appearance, Steamboat Willie MickeyBandConcert.jpg|Mickey in his color debut, The Band Concert mickeystar_1600.jpg|Mickey Mouse Cartoon Opening Sorcerer-mickey-fantasia-magic.jpg|Sorcerer Mickey Mouse CIMG0248.JPG|Mickey Mouse's Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame 78949.jpg|Mickey in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickey_and_Minnie.JPG|Mickey and Minnie in Playhouse Disney Live! mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmbgydftyudtr.jpg|Mickey with Minnie in the Disney Parks 3695347769_f290f460fe.jpg|Mickey with Pluto in the Disney Parks 2895472527_25281d302a.jpg|Mickey Mouse Topiary 66031-050-6A3F26C3.jpg|Mickey Mouse and Walt Disney twiceuponaxmas_046.jpg|Mickey in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas threemusketeers_902.jpg|Mickey in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers 3106989445_85d08bc952_m.jpg|Mickey in Disney on Ice 2905733859_e0c92c8d55_m.jpg|Mickey with Donald in the Disney Parks A2976538_43808828MickeyandGoofy.jpg|Mickey with Goofy in the Disney Parks 210px-IMG_7706.JPG|Mickey Mouse Statue 433px-Mickeykh2.jpg|Mickey, as he appears in the Kingdom Hearts series DSC00986.JPG|Mickey Mouse Puppet in Playhouse Disney Live 1a_jpg.jpg|Mickey in Mickey Mouse Works 3518247621_5c0546eeab.jpg|Mickey as captain of the Disney Cruise Line icerafancyfree3810.jpg|Mickey in Mickey and the Beanstalk of Fun and Fancy Free DisneyAfternoonIntroLogo.jpg|Mickey with Launchpad McQuack in The Disney Afternoon intro image_0092.jpg|Mickey and Pluto in Mickey Mouse Works mickey_mouse.gif|Mickey's Signature 2480517301_16d149abe6_b.jpg|Mickey kisses Minnie at one of the Disney Parks 1834267789_83edeba511.jpg|Mickey in Dream Along with Mickey at Walt Disney World 2905768973_4f831c8351_b.jpg|Mickey in Disney's Spectro Magic in the Magic Kingdom MLBASGMickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse statue adorned with the 2010 Major League Baseball All-Star Game logos. twiceuponaxmas_458.jpg|Mickey with Pluto in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickey7.jpg|Mickey in his solo Carl Barks comic story. Mickey-mouse-club-by-disney.jpg|Mickey with his friends in The Mickey Mouse Club mrmousetakesatrip05.jpg|Mickey and Pluto in Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip Good vs bad.jpg|Mickey & friends facing the Disney Villains. Jedi Master Mickey.png|Jedi Master Mickey & R2-MK in one of the Disney parks! threemusketeers_392.jpg|Mickey in his traditional outfit in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Trivia *Wayne Allwine's final performance of Mickey Mouse before his death was in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Because of this, there is a dedication to him in the credits of the English version of the game. *Steamboat Willie's Mickey makes a cameo appearance as a transformation of Genie's in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. References External links * Disney's Mickey Mouse character page * Disney's Mickey Mouse character page (Japanese) * Disney's Mickey and Friends character page (Japanese) * Disney's HooZoo - Mickey Mouse es:Mickey Mouse ja:ミッキーマウス Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Mice Category:Living characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Magic Users Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Characters who almost died Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Males Category:animals Category:Masters Of Good Category:Fantasia Characters Category:Team leaders Category:Slender characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Masters Of Good Category:Wizards Category:Geniuses Category:Rodents Category:Disney Packaging Film characters Category:characters who go barefoot